


Heart's Desire

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), semi-Agents of SHIELD compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Clint is offered his heart’s desire, but he knows what it’s like to be manipulated by magic and he won’t do that to Phil.





	Heart's Desire

When Clint’s arrow hit the lock on the jeweled cage, it didn’t just pop open, it exploded into a shower of golden sparks as a glowing shape emerged from inside. It coalesced into a vaguely female figure, which raised an elegant hand and caused the guards that had been fighting against the other Avengers to vanish in a flash of golden light. The mad scientist/wizard controlling them was suddenly tied to a chair with glowing ropes, scowling.

In the sudden silence at the abrupt end of the fight, the woman’s form solidified to something more definitely human-looking, golden olive skin and shining dark hair, wearing a flowing pale gown shot through with tiny gems that winked like stars.

“My gratitude for freeing me,” she said, in a voice like music.

“Are you all right, ma’am?” asked Steve, as the team regrouped around him. Clint had only been on the fire escape of the next building and he dropped lightly to the ground, joining them.

The woman smiled. “I am uninjured. As are the men from whom you defended me. They were under the magical influence of this ruffian— I have released them, and returned each to his family.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at that— there was significant power behind a move like that— as Thor said, “Our thanks, my lady.”

“Indeed, it is I who am in your debt, Avengers,” she replied. “Especially he who released me from that cursed prison. I am accustomed to those who seek my wisdom, but I was not prepared for one so dishonorable as to bind me with dark magic. For my freedom, I would offer a boon to my rescuer— Step forward, archer.”

Clint eased out from behind Iron Man. “Me, ma’am?”

“Indeed,” she said. “It was your arrow that unbound my magic, and my gift shall be yours.”

“A gift?” Clint repeated. “With respect, ma’am, I couldn’t accept. I was just doing my job.”

“Perhaps,” the woman allowed. “But this is the job you have chosen, Clint Barton, and that tells me a great deal. I wish to grant your hearts’ greatest desire.”

“You can do that?” Tony asked.

“No, she can’t!” said Clint, quickly. “I mean, I’m sorry, ma’am, but I really can’t accept that.”

“Her gift will not hurt you, Hawkeye,” said Thor, frowning. “The lady’s people are known to Asgard, especially for their benevolence.”

“Yeah, but—”

Clint broke off sharply at the sound of running feet, and he didn’t know whether to feel better or worse that it was Phil, with May and Skye right behind him.

“I cannot see the shape of your desire, Clint,” said the woman, kindly. “I merely provide the magical power for your heart to fulfil its own wish.”

“Barton?” asked Phil, but Clint just shook his head, and he saw Natasha lean closer to Phil, speaking in a whisper.

Tony snorted. “What the hell, Katniss? Just go for it.”

“I’m not a big fan of magic,” Clint snapped, then flushed. “Um, no offense, ma’am?”

The woman smiled. “None taken, young archer. But I can sense that the path of your life has been many times crossed by danger and disappointment. Surely you would allow me to fulfil one precious desire?”

Clint managed to smile back. “Not long ago, I’d have taken you up on that, no question. But I’ve had some time to think about stuff recently—” _when Phil was dead_ , he didn’t say, _when SHIELD fell, when I found out for sure Phil_ wasn’t _dead_ “—and I know my heart, ma’am. I know what my heart desires, and I can’t let you grant it. It wouldn’t be right, it wouldn’t be fair to him.”

“ _Him_?” echoed Tony, but Clint ignored him, eyes fixed on the woman.

“I’ll never want something badly enough to take away someone else’s free will,” said Clint. “If you can see my heart, or whatever, you’ll know how strongly I feel about that. And I won’t do that to— to him, not ever. So, thank you, ma’am, but no thank you.”

“And there is no chance that the one you desire could desire you in return?” the woman asked, gently.

Clint closed his eyes. He knew that Phil cared about him, that they were friends. Phil had apologized to him for letting him believe he was dead for so long, promised that Clint would have been his _first_ choice of agents while rebuilding SHIELD if he’d thought it was possible, asked softly if Clint could ever forgive him for all of it— Clint already had, long before Phil had even asked.

But that didn’t mean Phil _loved_ him, or that he wanted any part of the domestically romantic future Clint couldn’t help imagining for them.

“No,” Clint breathed. “How could he?”

“Oh, my child,” said the woman. “I cannot name the desire of your heart, nor can I force you to accept my granting it. But perhaps I can entreat you to claim it without magic?”

“That’s not possible,” said Clint.

“Though I cannot see that desire, young archer,” she said, “I can yet recognize your heart’s match. He stands beside you now.”

“I’ve made my peace with that, ma’am,” said Clint. “I’ve accepted that he’ll never—”

“Clint?” interrupted a soft voice.

It was Phil. He’d taken a step closer, uncharacteristically hesitant. “Clint, do you mean…?”

Clint stared at him for a long, wanting moment, then whirled on the woman. “I don’t want this,” he growled. “Not this way, not when I know he isn’t—”

“Clint?” said Phil again, reaching out, but stopping just short of touching him.

Clint closed his eyes. “No, _please_ , not like this.”

The woman touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes again. “Phillip’s mind is his own,” she said gently. “I cannot grant you what you already possess. But take this, that you may someday call on me when you have need.”

She curled Clint’s fingers around a gem, something like an opal with a faint glow, then smiled at him and vanished— fading in a brief pulse of golden light. Clint clutched the stone so tightly that his knuckles turned white, until familiar fingers slid under his chin, tilting his face up.

Part of Clint was aware of Natasha and May herding the rest of the Avengers and agents around the corner of the abandoned warehouse, but most of his attention was taken by a familiar worried face.

“Phil,” he breathed. Clint wasn’t sure what Phil heard in his voice because he didn’t know what he _felt_ — fear, anticipation, hope, love— but Phil just smiled.

“ _I’m_ your heart’s desire?” he asked, wondering, disbelieving.

“Yes,” Clint admitted, softly. “But not for one second if you don’t—”

Phil kissed him, slow and gentle, but with the promise of so much more that Clint melted into it, fingers twisted into the fabric of Phil’s jacket.

“I’m me, Clint, I promise,” he said, when they broke for air. Phil’s hands had shifted to cup Clint’s face, thumbs trailing softly over his cheekbones. “Just me. And I’m already yours, if you want me.”

“If I _want_ you?” Clint gasped. “Is that even a question?”

“I happen to like consenting partners, too,” said Phil.

“You were the one thing I was sure I could never have,” Clint said, softly. “I didn’t even know I loved you until you died.”

“But you do?” Phil asked. “Love me?”

“I always did,” said Clint. “I just didn’t know it until I thought it was too late. And then you came back, and you had your new team, and the entire agency to rebuild, and I thought… You didn’t need me.”

Phil kissed him again. “I will always need you, Clint,” he promised. He slid his hands from Clint’s face, slowly trailing down his arms, until his fingers closed around Clint’s, still holding the opal stone. “We should thank her.”

Clint grinned. “We’ll invite her to the wedding.”

THE END


End file.
